


Now You're Thinking With Portals! Wait, That's Knot Right

by Vampyra142001



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: All esperanto was run through google translate, Esperanto, How has no one paired the werewolf looking ghost with the vampire looking half ghost?, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Revenge Sex, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Wulf decides on his own to extract a little revenge on behalf of his friends.
Relationships: Wulf/Vlad Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Now You're Thinking With Portals! Wait, That's Knot Right

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binged the entire series and decided to go looking for fics. When I found that there was a void for the obvious werewolf/vampire cliche, I decided to fill it. There's a few different story types that I don't see for this fandom, so depending on how people take this one, I may or may not have some other ideas to add.
> 
> Takes place before Phantom Planet.

Now You're Thinking With Portals! Wait, That's Knot Right

By Kelli Dalton

Few ghosts outside of Walker's crew knew what Wulf's powers were and those that did usually didn't have patience for the lack of a shared language. Skulker, for example, found Wulf's powers a little OP for his cat and mouse game, but the inability to banter was the last straw. That mixture of being unknown and unwanted meant that on the rare occasions he went after someone himself, they had no idea what was coming for them and no preparation to stop him.

As it happened, he had run across Dani while looking for Danny, and while he had little ability to communicate back to the girl, she was quite willing to babble her life story to him. He was not a puppy, but the pets were nice. Her story, though was not nice. Some words were beyond his grasp of English, but he got the gist of the repeated cruelty and captivity she'd suffered at Plasmius's hands. Being that she was to his nose an extension of Danny, Wulf decided it was worth investigating, especially since her tales had implied continued cruelty to Danny.

His powers made it easy to stalk someone, ghost sense or not. The real trick was being subtle enough not to distract the Ghost Boy. True to what Dani had said, Plasmius was a formidable and evil opponent, broken in the heart and in the head. Wulf knew he had no chance in defeating such a creature and trying would only put him on the villain's radar. He'd already been weaponized against Danny once, he'd really rather not repeat the experience under someone far worse than Walker.

From what it seemed, the evil Halfa was some sort of leader, unliked, but pressed to be human at most times. So while the man had plenty of time alone, there was always the chance of some human barging in at any point during the day. At night, Plasmius was whatever form suited the current plot, which often meant ghost and harassing Danny or some other ghost.

The obvious answer was to strike while the man was human, but when would he not get caught? Wulf tapped his retracted claws against the bark of a tree outside the Halfa's house. Plotting was not his strong point, but patience was.

It was only after a few days of watching that he noticed a set pattern of things that Plasmius only did while human, regardless of the convenience of changing forms. Eating, showering, and sleeping guaranteed human form for the duration of each activity. And each activity was fairly predictable in how long it took.

Wulf had his plan, now he just needed something to keep him safe from retaliation. He slipped back into the Ghost Zone, bound for an enemy's lair.

* * *

That had went rather badly, honestly. It probably would have went better if he had borrowed Poindexter to translate, but there are just somethings that you don't want to force someone else to say or nefarious deeds to drag them into. And while bullying a bully was right up the teen's alley, this was a little beyond the range of acceptable.

"Eble bildoj estus pli bonaj," Wulf muttered as he licked his wounds. Either way, he'd gotten what he needed from Skulker's lair and he had but to wait a single night for the full moon. He would strike then, while his powers were strongest and his emotions running high.

* * *

He waited outside until the evil Halfa stepped into the shower and hopped into the Ghost Zone. From there he opened a very small rift just below the exit to the shower.

As expected, Plasmius was too busy drying his hair to notice the green void waiting and fell in up to his armpits. Wulf licked his chops, delighted to have caught his prey so perfectly. Snapping a metal band around the villain's ankle, the trap was complete. Now the Halfa couldn't go intangible.

And with the dangerous half of Plasmius stuck on the human side of the hole, there was little danger whether or not the man shifted forms. Wulf ran an appreciative hand over the Halfa's naked rear. The man tensed and changed forms, kicking blindly at him with a now booted foot. Wulf wasn't having any of it, though and caught his prey's ankle with one hand and ripped the seat of the white tights with the other, exposing exactly what he wanted. At that point, Plasmius starts kicking wildly, though less in a way to injure and more in a way to try to aid the struggle to free himself. It wasn't going to work since the Halfa was too deep into the portal to have much leverage and flying doesn't work with a wolf ghost holding onto you. Wulf could hear the not-quite-swears reverberating through Plasmius's chest.

He chuckled as he shifted his grip to hold both of the man's legs stiller and drew his long tongue between Plasmius's cheeks. The Halfa froze completely. Wulf could practically hear the gears turning in the man's head as his prey figured out exactly what was going on and that whatever had a hold of him wasn't quite as cruel as him. A few licks later and Plasmius had given up, almost relaxing into the attention. Wulf took it as an invitation to shift his grip to the man's hips, allowing him to delve deeper and begin working his prey open. He lapped as far as he could reach, his fangs pressing harmlessly against skin as he plumbed the villain's depths. And Plasmius leaned into him, clearly enjoying it and wanting more.

He withdrew, laving over the Halfa's balls and drawing a cut-off whine from the man. Wulf grinned broadly at the needy sound. Clearly someone still had too much control of the situation and he was going to fix that. His length had long since slid from its sheath, tenting out his green shorts. Wulf pulled down the front of his shorts, allowing his length to slap wetly against the underside of Plasmius's. He thrust slowly between the man's legs, deliberately showing the villain exactly how big he was.

Plasmius began struggling again, the tone echoing through his chest somewhere between begging and threatening. Perfect. Wulf gripped the man's thighs harshly enough to prevent being kicked in delicate places as he started feeding his length into Plasmius. No amount of clenching on the villain's part could overcome how wet and open his hole was, nor could it surpass Wulf's strength. The Halfa was keening by the time he was halfway in. Now if Plasmius had been a little more stupid or trusting and had been in human form, Wulf would have genuinely had to be careful not to do serious harm. As it was, the wolf ghost knew the feeling well of another ghost's limits, and the Halfa wasn't there physically yet.

He pulled back slightly, giving a couple gentle thrusts while he waited for his prey to be lulled by the false sense of security. It took a minute, but Plasmius did relax in increments. And once Wulf deemed it enough, he pressed a few more inches into the man. That prompted weak struggling and more almost-swears in between heavy breaths. The moment Plasmius relaxed again, Wulf hilted himself. By that point, his prey was far too full of him to thrash, so all the Halfa could do was breathe around the massive intrusion. He reached one hand around to stroke the bulge he caused in the man's otherwise flat stomach. All of the spying and waiting had been worth it.

Pulling halfway out, Wulf thrust hard, setting a rough pace now that he'd established that his moon drive wasn't too much. His pace was set only for himself, chasing his own release, and so he didn't bother trying to find the evil Halfa's prostate. Though that didn't stop his prey from at least somewhat enjoying it, if the moans were any indication.

His balls slapped Plasmius's with each stroke as he sheathed himself completely inside the man. If he didn't think the Halfa would learn to outsmart him, Wulf would be very tempted to make this a regular thing. It wasn't often that he got to let loose and Plasmius deserved it. Wulf picked up speed as his knot began swelling. It took longer than he would have expected for the man to notice and find the energy to struggle more.

It was far too late for Wulf to be dislodged by the squirming. It felt good, if anything. He dug his retracted claws into Plasmius's hips as his movements were slowed by the drag of his increasing knot popping harshly in and out of the villain's rear. Wulf slammed home one finally time as his knot locked him into place, sealing the Halfa's hole as he rocked and rode out his release, emptying himself into Plasmius. Normally, he would have howled his satisfaction, but he didn't dare let the sound carry his identity to his prey, so all that came out of him as he released was a harsh wheeze.

It was only as he was coming down from his orgasm and waiting for his knot to shrink that Wulf realized he wasn't alone in that part of the Zone anymore. Skulker floated quietly, and oddly not menacingly, nearby. Behind the hunter were a few other less obvious forms.

"Kion vi volas? Mi ne finis vian ilon," Wulf questioned, not at all ashamed to be balls deep in a mutual enemy.

"I half didn't believe Poindexter," muttered Skulker as he drifted closer, his eyes on where the two were connected. "I asked him to translate your pathetic excuses as to why you would dare steal from me. But this... I can agree with this. It's not quite a pelt on a wall, but it's definitely a trophy."

The wolf ghost wasn't blind, he could see the hunger in Skulker's face and in the faces behind. His original intent had been a one-off, maybe a round two if he felt up to it, but this was far better. A string of punishments to drive the lesson home.

"La afero ne estas damaĝi," Wulf warned.

Skulker frowned at the tone alongside unknown words, but clearly understood the gist of at least one word. "I won't damage him. Probably."

Plasmius was back to pleading and threatening sounds, probably because of the knot pressed into his prostate and the complete lack of attention to his dripping length. Wulf rolled his eyes and tugged himself loose roughly, prompting new not-swears and a torrent of seed like froth from a champagne bottle to leak from the Halfa.

Everyone waiting their turn could tell that they would be no problem for the villain to handle after Wulf and that lube wasn't really needed with all that cum spilling out. The wolf ghost settled back to watch the show as he recovered. Skulker's choice in robotic anatomy made it clear that revenge had been the hope. It was a larger than average size phallic length covering in large bumps. It was meant to get one's attention more than it was meant to get one off, which clearly worked as the hunter sank home and Plasmius began almost-swearing again.

Wulf paused in licking himself clean to watch a couple new ghosts get in line for their turn. He would wait around until he decided it was enough so that he could make sure the portal closed, but there was plenty of time for that, and plenty of others who were frustrated with the evil Halfa's plots. 

"Nu, ĉi tio probable ne plibonigos lin, sed li certe ne faros ion dum kelka tempo." And that was all he could hope for for now since he wasn't willing to remove Plasmius.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this. Or even if you find some grammatical/spelling errors. I relish CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


End file.
